


Sibling Stories

by bookworm116



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm116/pseuds/bookworm116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ed edd n eddy we know have siblings, but what about the other kids?<br/>these are stories about how the kids are what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Johnny and Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Dawn's P.O.V.

\------

 

Two children were playing in their front yard.

one of them was me. the other one was my younger brother jonny. he was 3 years old, and i was 9. at that moment i was teaching jonny how to stand. jonny was always a little behind his fellow peers, but that was what made him unique and special. i'm probably just saying that because i'm his sister, though. jonny will always be very special to me. even if he is a little weird. the grass was soft and warm under our feet. i heard matt and his little brother kevin playing football. suddenly leah, one of my many enemies at school, stalked out of her house. she was talking on the phone, in a very distasteful manner.

"Look, if you can't get the reservations,  i'm sorry, but I will not go out with you, Good bye." Leah had a calm demeanor, but she shut the phone in such a way which led me to believe she was angry. Jonny looked up at me.

"Is that the girl you don't like?" he asked innocently.

"No, jonny," I said, trying to be a good older sister for jonny.

Truth is I can't stand leah. She's always trying to be the best, get the best, have the best… when I had got a little brother she was quick to point out that her little sister was much cuter and more talented. I have nothing against her little sister. All I have for feelings to leah is anger. "No one should 'not like' another person. You may not like another person's faults, but you should never judge a person by their status. Remember that, jonny." 

"Ok, dawn," he answered, and we began another game of who knows what we were playing.

At one point he picked up an old sideboard from our house.

"This should be thrown out," he said, waiting for me to agree. I didn't. I pulled out a magic marker and drew a face on the board.

"His name is plank," I said firmly.

"And he is a member of this family."

Jonny giggled. "but he's just a piece of wood!"

i sighed.

"Look past the wood, jonny. what do you see?"

"you."

i giggled.

"No, silly," for the next hour or so we dreamed up new ideas for plank, what he would like, what he wouldn't like.

"He likes the big city," I said, pointing to the factory. We lived in a suburb, close to a city called Apple Lake. I would go there for high school when I got old enough. Jonny shook his head.

"No," he said firmly.

"He likes the country."

And we laughed and tried to decide which one it would be. If only I could go back to those carefree days and tell myself to protect jonny from the long road ahead. But I had no idea what was in store for us.

If only I had known sooner.


	2. Edd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this one too! :D

Edd's P.O.V

\-------------

 

i was best in my class. the very best.

the best at dodgeball, the best at math, the best at any academic thing you can think of.

but so was Alex. he, for some reason, disliked me ver much.

that day we had a dodgeball game. keep in mind i was only 5 at the time.

it was a private school for advanced kindergartners. if i had gone to a public school, i would have been bored beyond belief. and mother and father would not have allowed that. so i went to a private school.

the coach picked captains, and by pure luck alex and i were chosen.

Alex made a hand gesture which i believe means drop dead, but i do not know.

the members of my team were slowly picked off, as were his.

soon only alex and i were left.

the gymnasium was filled with fluorescent lights. sweat dripped down my hair. 

this was it.

Alex stood with two dodge balls in his hands. he grinned.

"you're going down," he mouthed.

"you wish," i mouthed back.

he threw one.

i skillfully dodged it, and picked up another one. 

_you won't get my dignity. or my award._

this was a special game. the winner got a trophy.  i was going to wil. i wasn't going to let my bully rid me of that.

i threw one, and alex tried to catch it, but fell.

he came up madder than ever.

he rapid fired about 10 dodge balls.

i dodged 9 of them. the last one caught me in the head. i fell backwards.

falling. i hit the ground head first.

 

i think i fainted. for the first time in my life.


	3. Matt & Kevin

"when i go to high school, you gotta become the tough kid."

 

my name is matt. i'm teaching my idiot of a brother how to behave when i'm gone. this is my last year at peach creek junior high. next year i gotta go to real high school. and my 6 year old brother's gotta know how to act. i'm the tough guy around here now. but kevin's gotta hold the family name. which, because he's such a wimp, is probably gonna be hard to do.

"why, matt?" kevin asks me.

"because the tough guy gets all the girls."  i said. just then my mom came into the room.

"boys, we're moving out of the city."

i was shocked. the city has always been my home. apple lake city. it has all my friends, all my family.

"we're moving to the suburbs, a quiet town called peach creek." my mom spoke softly.

kevin, mom and i were standing in our three room apartment. one room was the kitchen, one room was the entire family's bedroom, and the other was a bathroom. dad worked all day to support us, but it was hard to make a living in apple lake. the only good thing about moving to peach creek is that my good friend danny moved there a while ago. we didn't keep in touch, but maybe i would get to see him again.

kevin took the news as great.

"really?!" he asked, in his high pitched voice. "will i get my own bedroom? will we get a tv? will there be a backyard? will we have a mailbox? will we have any friends we can play with?"

the questions just went on and on.

my mom laughed.

"yes to all of those things," she said.

well, goodbye apple lake, hello, peach creek.


	4. Rolf

there was a time when my family lived in the old country. we had to travel across the sea in a canoe made from the leather of our shoes! we traveled at night, to avoid the giant sea cucumber.

as first born of my family, rolf was given the task of steering the boat. my mother tended to my little brothers.

in my family, you are kept inside until you are 10 years of age, and that is what my mother intended to do with my brothers.

my great nano was guarding the sheep, but alas, the sea cucumber awakened, blinking and blinking at rolf, looking at him like a sandwich!

my great nano was fearless, and he took the sea cucumber on headfirst, but my great nano died that night, and rolf was forced to carry him when we got to shore of the new world.

my mother headed into town to look for our new house,  my great nana had her eye poked out from the giant sea cucumber.

but she tended to my great nano, while my papa and nano looked for the sea cucumber, and rolf watched his brothers with his nana.

my mother finally returned, and  we headed shore to a land called peach creek, i had never heard before.

only my mama spoke any english, and she asked a man on the street of this strange new world to find the cul-de-sac where we would live.

he pointed direction and papa carried all the livestock on his massive shoulders, and rolf lit the fire and we burned great nano.

his ashes are kept inside a snow globe, still protecting the sheep from the sea cucumber that attacked our family that stormy night. rolf will tell this story to many generations, as the son of a shepherd does not wish to forget our great nano.

now, onto the story of my great nana! nana was a sweet old woman, but since she had only one eye, she was always bumping into things.

alas, she is now gone where all the sheep go to rest. rolf now lives with his nano, his mama, his papa, and his nana, and his three younger brothers, peder, elliot, and roland. this new country was introduced to rolf when he was very young.

thank you!


	5. Johnny and Dawn

my mother burst out of the house, yelling at my dad. screaming, crying, our parents fought. i guess i hadn't noticed it before. i was too busy teaching johnny how to behave. my parents now were even angrier than i had ever seen them before.

"mama, daddy?" asked johnny, concerned.

my father grabbed my hand, pulling me away from by beloved brother.

"dawn!" he yelled, and tried to hold me back.

my mother came running down our front steps.

"i NEVER want to see you again, you BEAST!" she screamed hysterically.

my father didn't answer and continued pulling away from johnny, taking me with him.

"johnny!" i yelled.

my dad took no notice of him and slung me over his shoulder.

"come now, dawn." he said, his voice was deathly calm.

"we're going away."

johnny burst into tears.

"dawn, don't go!" he sobbed.

"it'll be ok!" i called.

i saw my mother picking jonny up, cradling him through his tears.

i wanted my brother. i wanted to cuddle him. i wanted to tell him everything was going to be alright, but i couldn't. i was being shoved rudely into the car by my father.

"buckle up." he said sternly, starting the car.

i silently put my seat belt on, and stared out the window at the wailing johnny.

i pressed my hands to the glass.

my dad drove out of the cul-de-sac, away from my brother.

"monster." i muttered, telling my father exactly what i thought of him. he had left his son crying and his wife crying back in the distance. he had split our family into two halves.

my dad swerved.

"your mother wanted me OUT, dawn, do you UNDERSTAND?! it's not just about you and JONNY! you don't get everything you want, all the time! do you even understand that?! it isn't like i had a CHOICE!!" he yelled.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN A JOB!" i screamed back.

"YOU COULD HAVE HELPED SUPPORT HER!" i could feel the tears coming.

"you're a MONSTER, and i never want you to be my father!"

i sobbed into my skirt and watched the cul-de-sac get smaller and smaller as we drove toward the town of orange lake.

i had no idea why we were going there, but i didn't want to ask my father as he was already angry at me. 


	6. Edd

i woke up in a bright room. i knew at once i was in a hospital from going there once because my mother had a miscarriage. mother doesn't like to talk about that. i would have had a sister. but all that is past now.

i rubbed my head. i had a splitting headache, and the lights weren't helping.

my mother's face was worriedly hovering above me.

"EDDWARD!" she practically screamed at me.

"oh my goodness, my poor baby, we thought you were dead, it's been so long and you're awake now we were so worried! we went to your school, and you were laying there, and then they rushed you to the hospital, and…"

my mother talks a lot. but people say i do too, so i guess i get that from her. it's not a bad thing.

there was one thing i didn't understand.

"umm… why are we at the hospital?" i asked.

my mother sighed. it was then i realized there was a big bandage wrapped around my head. i ran my fingers over it, only to draw back, because it stung if i touched it. 

my mother untaped the bandage. gave me a mirror. she was prepared for when i began to lose it.

there was an inch scar that ran across my head. my hair had fallen out completely, but only where the scar was. it was stitched up, so i know i must have had a surgery or something while i was passed out. i looked like a wreck and knew the kids at school were going to think so too.

i burst into tears and covered my head with a blanket, and cowered under my bed.

my mother rolled her eyes.

"come now, eddward, it's not that bad."

mother can change attitudes in a snap of a finger.

i slowly crawled out from under the bed to rest in her arms.

"you are still the sweet, innocent, charming, careful little boy i know and love. and i'm sure the other kids at school will think so too."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"FREAK!!!"

i was surrounded by kids my age who were laughing at me. the day after i left the hospital, i went back to school. all the kids had crowded around me, laughing, jeering, taunting, and calling me a freak, over and over again.

i was close to tears, but no one was going to call ME a crybaby. i would see to that.

but after 3 days of this, constant name calling, i had had enough.

i had told mother about it before, and she said it couldn't be that bad.

it was.

all the friends i had had before the incident had abandoned me. they all called me names now. things like frankenstien, freak, dead head, anything they could come up with.

i am not proud of what i did the fourth day this had happened.

i punched a kid in the face.

 


	7. Ed and Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so… chapter 7! hope any person who maybe reading this enjoys!

Ed's mother wanted a girl. Ed's father wanted a girl. they wanted a cute little girl with red hair that they could tie up in bows. But when Ed was born, Ed's mother was not in the least happy. she only wanted a girl. she didn't want a little boy that could get into trouble. little boys only cause trouble. little girls are sweet things, almost angels. so ed's parents made the best of what they could, gave ed the basement, and tried to have a girl again. 

and then sarah was born. 

"i will call you sarah, my little princess angel." said ed's mother as ed watched.

"now edward, you must always be kind to your baby sister, no matter how she treats you, i don't want you beating on her you understand?"

ed nodded his head many times. 

"i will be the best big brother i can be, mommy!!" he tried to hug his mom, but she pushed him away.

"don't do that, edward, you'll scare the baby." she held sarah, her little princess, away from ed.

"ok, mommy. sorry." ed tried again, lowering his voice to a whisper.

he tried to say hello to his new baby sister, but his mother drew her away from him.

"goodness edward. you are filthy. go wash up before you touch my precious angel."

"yes mommy," ed said and went down to his room.

ed sighed and sat on his bed.

it was clear to him that his mother favored him over his baby sister.

but ed felt no anger towards his mom or his sister. he only felt sadness, only he didn't know why.

"maybe baby sister will like to play tomorrow!" ed thought cheerfully as he got ready for bed that night.

but then he heard sarah screaming upstairs.

"baby sister is upset!" cried ed as he tried to run up the stairs.

his dad stopped him at the top.

"ed, sarah's just hungry. go back to bed."

ed did. and in the morning, it started all over again. and again. and again. every day, his parents nurtured sarah, leaving ed in the dust. but ed didn't mind. sometimes he got to play with his baby sister too.


	8. Eddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so eddy's brother doesn't really have a name but i thought danny would be good because he has a d on his hat and it's the creators name. :)

"Pipsqueak, you know nothing about the art of scamming." growled eddy's brother, danny. 

eddy tripped over his shirt that was too big for him. 

"do i need to PUNCH some sense into ya?" danny was getting mad, as eddy wasn't paying much attention and was looking around his room.

"ok, pipsqueak. let's play UNCLE." danny grinned as he picked up his tiny brother and started hitting him repeatedly.

eddy cried. "stop, uncle… bro!"

unbeknownst to them, a head was poking through the window and watching them. that head was wearing a red and white striped shirt, and his skin tone was a bright yellow.

eddy cried out again, with danny punching him harder every time.

next danny took eddy's legs and began smashing eddy's face on the floor. ed watched in horror.

then he ran into the room and yelled,

"STOP, evil doer of bad things! unhand the innocent!"

eddy's brother laughed and let go of eddy.

"who's this supposed to be?" he asked eddy, and eddy got up, rubbing his head, and said in a very weak voice,

"i dunno.."

danny cackled and left the room.

"bye, pipsqueak. i got a date with two woman, one of 'em with double d's, and i have to stand them both up…" he cackled again as eddy heard the front door slam and danny's car start.

eddy turned to the strange person who was staring back at him.

"hey… thanks. i'm eddy. what's your name?" eddy held out his hand.

"MY NAME IS ED," said ed. he took eddy by the hand and flopped him around a few times.

eddy laughed.

"hey, wanna prove to my brother that i'm not bad at doing scams?" eddy asked enthusiastically.

ed grinned.

"shore do, whatever scam means!"


	9. Edd

one child, andrew, i think it was, was taunting me day in and day out.

he would follow me around school and tease me wherever i went.

one day i was sick of it and he had followed me to my locker, chanting 'freak' right in my ear. i whirled around and before i knew what was happening, he was on the floor. then i saw the blood on my fist and i screamed. i covered my face with both hands and sank to the floor, listening to all of the whispering.

"did edd just do that?"

"wow…."

"i'm outta here.."

"somebody call a teacher!"

"is andrew ok?"

andrew was obviously an idiot, though, and he got up even though his nose was bleeding hard.

"you punch like a girl, FREAK!" he jeered.

i was on him again, my blood boiling.

"don't you DARE call me freak again!!" i screamed, throwing punches randomly. i was told later that a teacher had to pull us apart. i only remember sitting in the principals office while the secretary called our parents.

my mother and father came in eventually, my mother crying.

"eddward, we expected more from you. surely you are ashamed of your behavior."

seeing my mother cry made me want to cry too.

"he called me a freak." i said stonily, pointing at andrew.

"i was just joshing!" he exclaimed, his eyes open.

_liar._

  the principal and the secretary  believed him though, and i was expelled.

my parents talked in low voices in the car. i didn't bother to listen, and stared out the window. _have i really become a boy who gets expelled and punches kids? is that what i am?_ the very thought made me sick.

i sobbed softly so my parents wouldn't hear. cried into my overalls. _i don't want to be a freak._

i don't want to be a freak. 


	10. Kankers

i'm marie kanker.

i have an older sister named lee, and a younger sister named may. lee is going into third grade this year. i'm going into second. and my baby sister's going into kindergarten. this will be her first year of school ever.

and i missed her send off.

"that's what you get for sleeping late," lee said, brushing her long red curly hair out of her face as the bus pulled away.

may, who was sitting at the back, recognized me and waved excitedly.

i waved back, grinning.

i have brown hair, and i always wear a blue headband. lee has red curly hair, like i said. my eyes are hazel, but lee's are an odd shade of purple. some kids like to make fun of her for that. kids can be mean. my younger sister has big brown eyes and long blonde hair.

my best friend amy came crashing down the street.

"MARRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WAIT UP!" amy panted as she came alongside me.

it was then that i noticed she was wearing a headband exactly like mine.

"now we can be TWINS! won't that be FUN?!" amy giggled.

the last thing i wanted to do was stand next to amy right then. i sighed and then smiled. a weak smile.

"sure thing…. but the headband was MY idea. you kinda stole it."

amy giggled.

"doncha wanna be twins? do ya huh do you do you do you do you?!" then the elementary bus came.

i sighed with relief.

i got on the bus quickly, placing my backpack next to me so amy couldn't sit down.

amy noticed immediately and said; 

"marie move your backpack so we can both sit down!"

"no, amy. i'm sitting here. alone."

amy pouted and sat across from me.

i reached across the isle and pulled off her headband.

"hey! give it! marie!!!"

"no! the headband was MY idea! I DON'T WANT to be twins!!!!!" i yelled.

i snapped the headband in half and gave it back to her.

amy's eyes filled with tears.

ok, maybe that was a little harsh. but everyone knows that the blue headband is mine.

then amy's eyes turned angry.

"i'll get you for this, marie. i swear."


	11. Jimmy

hi there! my name is Kira, and i have a little brother named jimmy. he was born 2 months early and everybody thought he wasn't going to make it, but he did, at 6 pounds and 2 ounces! he's always been a fragile child and i'm worried about leaving to go to high school next september. i don't know how he'll manage.

my best friend leah lives across the way. she's awesome at almost everything she does.

when i found out jimmy was being born i was at the playground with leah. we celebrated the good news before i realized he wasn't due until september. leah got her mom to drive me (and her) to the hospital.

leah's always been my best friend, and i don't se how that's gonna change. 

we pulled into the hospital and leah and i raced inside.

 i found my dad in the waiting room. he was frantic. 

he said that jimmy might die and then our mom would die.

leah was there to comfort me when we thought we might lose both of them.

and then the nurse allowed us to come in.

there my mom was, holding a tiny, TINY, baby boy in her arms.

when jimmy was three years old, he met a girl named sarah from across the way.

i was so glad that now i wasn't the only female in his life, besides mom.

but i was kid of worried he would only hang out with girls. he needed a boy in his life to look up to, a role model.

but for now, sarah would do. she was his only friend.

she cared for him in ways only a sister could care.

she was over at our house everyday, watching and helping him grow up.

i'm so glad she'll be there for him when i'm not.

when i go to high school.


	12. Matt & Kevin

as soon as we moved into the new house, my brother was looking around at all the other kids on the block, and asking me stupid questions, like, "do you think they'll like me?" and "are there any kids my age?"

i rolled my eyes and checked the street for any girls. seeing none, i decided to go over to my buddy danny's house.

i rang his doorbell.

a couple of kids poked their heads out.

"hello?" asked one.

"is danny here?" i asked him. he was wearing a yellow shirt that was way to big for him. the other one was wearing a diaper.

"nope," the smaller one said. he shut the door before i could ask him where danny was.

well, now what.

i decided to teach my brother a thing or two about being popular.

"so, little dork, first thing's first. girls like boys who are into sports."

"they do?" my brother asked.

"yeah, now shut up and pay attention. here," i said, and plonked a red hat on his head, so he would match my blue one, but we wouldn't look like we were trying to be twins.

the hat fell over kevin's face and he stumbled around the yard with his nose peeking out from under the hat.

"who turned out the lights?" he asked, as he fell over a rock.

training my brother to be cool was not going to be easy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

a few weeks later, i was staring out the window at a girl i had seen across the way.

she had long blonde hair and always wore sexy clothes.

today she was wearing a tank top and a mini-skirt.

she looked awesome.

her name is leah, i discovered.

kevin came up to me all excited.

"guess what daddy got us!!!" he said, jumping up and down.

i sighed. kevin had been pestering our dad all week for a bicycle so he could be just like me.

and sure enough there was a bike in our living room.

"isn't it  _choice_?"

"yeah, sure, dork." i rolled my eyes and left the house. i heard kevin saying; "i'm gonna name it babe just like daddy calls mommy!"

i went over to leah.  _just play it cool_ _._. _._.

"hey, my name's matt, what's yours?"   _yeah, real cool._

leah looked up from her magazine.

"omg,did you SAY something?" _she doesn't like you so far_ _…_

 "umm… yeah. i mean… did anyone ever tell you… never mind."  _real smooth._

 _ ****_"what, that i'm hot? that i'm cute? that i'm really pretty? heard it all before, douche."

 ****"you know what, i wasn't gonna say that. i was gonna say anyone ever tell you you look like a cheerleader?!" _oooo, nice insult. she'll probably go crying home to mommy by the time your through with her!!_

 _ ****_to my surprise she started laughing.

 ****"as if,"

 ****she stood up.

 ****"those cheerleaders at my school are nothing but air-heads. and i do NOT wanna hear you call me a dumb blonde. i am anything but."

 **** ****"i'm leah." she said, flicking her hair out of her face.


	13. Johnny and Dawn

i stared at the road, where my sister had disappeared in the car.

then i noticed the piece of wood.

it was staring at me, it had my sister's mischievous grin on it's face.

i reached out to pick it up when i heard my sister's voice.

"hello, johnny."

i yelped in surprise.

but dawn wasn't here-

just imagining voices, johnny. it's fine.

but i wanted to hear my sister's voice again, so much that i would be willing to listen to a piece of wood if i had to.

"dawn?" i asked into the yard.

the board spoke again.

"pick me up, johnny."

i did so, a little nervous now.

"dawn, are you back? are you playing another trick on me?"

"call me plank."

i screamed and dropped the board and ran over behind a tree.

"i'm not going to hurt you. dawn isn't here, johnny. it's only me and you."

_why me?_

i cautiously picked plank up again.

then i ran to my mom.

"MOMMA! THE WOOD IS TALKING TO ME!"

my mother was so surprised she dropped her spoon.

"are you hallucinating, johnny?"

"no!" i shook my head wildly.

"say something, plank!"

plank didn't move, but he did say hello to my mom.

she waited expectantly.

"er- did he say anything?"

"yeah! he said, hi, my name is plank!"

"we should get you to a doctor, johnny."

"no! he talked, HONEST!"


	14. Lee, marie, and may

emily kanker was known for her sassiness and her amazing ability to get into the worst possible situation.

she hung out with the wrong people, dated the wrong guys, was always drinking.

emily met a man named butch, and fell in love with him.

against her mother's warnings that he would not be good for her daughter, she married him the following spring.

she thought they would be happy together, and when she became pregnant, she told him immediately.

he took off in his car, leaving her in their small apartment to care for the newborn baby, lee. she had her mother's flaming red hair.

emily met bubba, a wild blue haired man one night at a bar. she flirted with him, and eventually she was so drunk she invited him back to her apartment.

he came, asking to crash at her house for a night or two.

she agreed, and after that they began dating.

5 months after they were dating, bubba proposed to her, but she had found out from a friend the week before he had been cheating on her.

she kicked him out of her apartment, and 4 weeks later she discovered she was pregnant again.

unable to work while pregnant, her bills on the apartment went higher and higher and she was eventually evicted from her little home.

depressed and in pain, she went down to the docks to watch the boats come into the harbor.

little lee sat with her, noticing the tall, blond headed stranger first.

he offered her a place to stay, taking pity on her horrible situation.

his name was rod, and he was a sailor.

he had earned enough money from taking people on cruises so that he bought a mansion, and they lived there.

rod eventually fell in love with this irresistible woman, and she felt the same way about him.

they left the kids with a babysitter, and went on his ship for a cruise. while they were on the cruise, he asked her to marry him.

she agreed happily.

they returned home from their adventure, coming home to lee and little marie, with news that their mother was now betrothed to this man they had come to think of as a father.

may was born the next spring, and she was the spirit of the family, bubbling with happiness and joy.

they lived happily in rod's mansion for many years, the girls growing up every day.

then, a week after completing his masterpiece, a ship in a bottle, rod fell overboard his ship.

he drowned.

emily was heartbroken.

she couldn't keep rent on the huge mansion, so eventually they had to move into her car.

may was still their bubbly angel, giving their mother strength.

lee and marie helped their sister gain knowledge while their mother was at work, but lee herself was slipping behind in grades.

may learned more and more, until she was at marie's grade level, 3 years later.

lee had fallen to marie's level as well, so the three kankers were without education.

living in an old car, taking baths in the hubcap, was not what their mother had envisioned for them.

she worked even harder, eventually gaining enough money to buy a run down 2 story trailer, dirt cheap.

they fixed it up and drove away from all the bad memories, and good ones, of the harbor.

they found themselves in peach creek.

they bought themselves a spot and their mother began working even more to try and support them.

there was a school nearby, so that was where the kankers went. their mother insisted.

but all those years of not schooling took a toll on the sisters.

even little may had become mean with age, hating the world for what it had done to their mother.

what once was a sassy, flaming red haired teenager, there was a tired, faded haired middle aged woman, searching for child support and insurance.

and she was doing all this for them.

and they hated everyone for it.


	15. Nazz

My name is nazz.

I grew up in a little cul-de-sac in peach creek. My mom had my older sister Leah when she was only 19, and then me when she was 29. leah's 10 years older than me, and she's an awesome big sister! She's mostly interested in boys, though, but i like playing on the playground and having fun!

we only have a mom, because mom divorced dad when i was 1. My aunt Marian helped my mom through this difficult time, and in return mom bought her a house in the cul-de-sac. She was so happy! I love going over to my aunt's house. She's so fun.

when i turned 4, i went outside to play on the swings at the playground.

i saw ed and eddy with a kid i'd never met. maybe he's just moved in.

i walked over to them.

the little boy was wearing purple overalls, a red shirt and leggings, and a really big black hat on his head.

Eddy was talking to him.

the only one who saw me was ed, and he waved.

"hi nazz!"

eddy whipped around.

"nazz? where?"

i giggled and waved.

the other boy just stood there and stared at me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah REEEEEEEEEAAAALLLYYY short chapter but whatever


End file.
